A Main Character
Name Information Gabriel's full name is "Gabriel James Snowflower". The origin and meaning of the name Gabriel are derived from the Hebrew gavrīēl (God is my strength). The name is borne in the Bible by one of the seven archangels, the herald of Good News who appeared to Mary to announce her pregnancy and the impending birth of the Christ-child. The name is pronounced "G AI - b r ee - uh l". The name was given by his parents and he likes his name. A nickname he has is "Gabe". The nickname is not meaningful to Gabriel and he dislikes it; he thinks it's too unprofessional. The nickname is pronounced "g Ai b"; It was given to him by his family. Birth Information Gabriel's birthday is January 2nd. He was born in the year 1644 and is 375 years. His mental age and age appearance is 37. His birthstone is Garnet. He was born in the Pinetree Forest and still lives there. Gabriel is a Snow Spirit and a Snow Spirit is a weather spirit. Gender Information Gabriel's sex and gender is male. His pronouns are "Him/He". His romantic and sexual orientation is gay. Yes, Gabriel is homosexual. Appearance Information Gabriel's current and biological hair color is blue. He has natural white highlights. His hair length is kinda long; He always has his hair in a ponytail. His current and biological eye color is light blue. Gabriel has very poor vision and has to wear his glasses to see clearly. Gabriel's body type is an Inverted Triangle. Gabriel has burn marks mostly on his hands and wrist; This was caused by him trying to hold Terry's hand, knowing it would burn him. Personality Information Gabriel is usually calm and collected. Books make him happy and the laws of wear he lives make him sad. He gets confused when the Yuki Onn as hide and/or mix up his books; This also causes anger. Gabriel gets excited when Terry is around and when he gets new books. The thing that scares Gabriel the most is knowing he would never be able to see Terry again if The Council found out that they're dating; This also causes mental pain. Gabriel is introverted and unsure about most things. He is 100% sane and very mature. He hates mess and keeps everything tidy. He is usually kind but he can get really mad if you tick him off enough. A lot of people would say he's boring. Gabriel is lazy and slow. He is organized, trustworthy, and loyal. But, he is also lazy, points out any mistake anyone makes and can come off as rude at times. His hobbies are reading and making snowflakes. He has a bad habit of biting his nails. Health Information Overall, Gabriel is healthy. His mental health and state are good. His physical health is also good. Gabriel is 5'8" and 141lbs; He hates his height. Relationship Information Gabriel's biological family is unknown but he does have siblings. Gabriel is dating Terry which is very risky because spirits cant date spirits that aren't the same type and homosexuality is frowned upon in the Pinetree Forest. They have a healthy relationship and are very happy together. Gabriel's best friend is another snow spirit named Lucey; They have been close friends for a long time.